A Day Never Forgotten
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: RavenxRena. One-shot. Raven and Rena have survived a week of finals, and a hectic friday. Now, it's finally time to relax. Rated M for a Lemon and mild language.


**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES, INCLUDING A LEMON, AND HAS SOME MILD LANGUAGE INVOLVED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Also, I do not own Elsword or any characters.**

**Shadic: So here's my first Elsword Story, andddddd it's a one-shot.**

**Raven: With who?**

**Shadic: With you of course, for being OP when you are awakened.**

**Elsword: WHY NOT ME?!**

**Shadic: Because this is a RavenxRena one.**

**Rena: Let me see that script.**

**Shadic: NO! DON'T!**

***Rena nosebleeds and faints***

**Raven: What's in there?**

**Shadic: Nothing, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Classes:**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger Age: 23**

**Raven: Blade Master Age: 25**

**Aisha: Void Princess Age: 19**

**Elsword: Infinity Knight Age: 21**

**Eve: Code Electra Age: 23**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser Age: 20**

All of the Elgang lived in a nice house in the Ruben Village. They decided to live there because of the friendly townsfolk, the great educational system for college, and peaceful neighborhood. All of them lived in a nice green house on Altera Street, well, technically, they all lived in Raven's house, but they each paid their dividend each month as any other day. Unfortunately, the house was only so big, so they had to share rooms and/or beds. Also the hot water in the village didn't come in high amounts, so they would sometimes shower together. Each of them had their own life to live, so not much interaction would come. Everyone attended Ruben Village University of Academics. Nobody really went out, but it was obvious who liked who. Raven and Rena were the two hottest, while Elsword and Aisha were the most intelligent. Chung and Eve were the most athletic, so they all excelled at something. Raven was not so good with grades, averaging a B, while mostly everyone else averaged A's. Raven, being who he is, could care less about his education. One day, all of them were at home after a hectic week at work and at school. Finals were this week, and everyone was exhausted after all of the tests. The only good part about Raven was his ace in all science fields.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Raven asked. He was lying down on the couch playing video games with Elsword and Chung.

"9:26 PM" Rena cheerfully replied. She had a busy week, and was getting a massage from Eve, who, surprisingly, was very good.

_Maybe she's had experience? _Rena stopped her tracks and just thought of how dirty of a mind she has. Normally, she'd be wearing her night-gown, but tonight, she had other plans, so she was wearing a sexy night-gown.

"Raven, could you teach me some stuff about Science?" Rena asked.

"Sure, before we sleep" Raven responded without turning his head.

Elsword, on the other hand, was lying down on Aisha's lap, and she was just reading another Magazine. Chung was pretty much just on the floor.

This was how the house looked at average on a normal night. Eventually, at around 2 AM, the gang decided to retire to bed. It was that time of night again; time to decide who sleeps with whom, though it was obvious who wanted to be with whom. Rena immediately grabbed Raven's and led him upstairs. Aisha simply took Elsword and they retired to their cabin. Eve went to her room, as did Chung to his. Raven slipped out of his normal clothes and into his shorts. He didn't normally wear his shirt to sleep (Fan girls tear your hearts out). He slipped into bed, and as he did, he could hear the shower running.

"Rena" He mumbled to himself.

The hot water poured on Rena's slender body. As she felt the water sliding down her, she felt as if a week's worth of stress was being drained out of her mind. She smirked to herself; _Raven doesn't know how I'm going to relieve his stress. _She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She pulled out the lingerie from the closet that she had hidden it in. Raven had no clue, so she hid it well. The undergarments were sea green, her favorite color. Taking the bra in hand, she slid the straps over her forearms, and then slowly pushed her breasts into the cups of the garment, and finished by sliding the straps onto her shoulders and hooking the two ends together. She then took the panties in hand and put her feet into the leg holes, sliding the garment up her legs and onto her thighs, where they rested. Rena looked at herself in the mirror and admired her body. Her breasts were perky and moderately large, and turning around she noticed her derriere was nice and plump. Just the way Raven liked it.

She then stepped outside in her lingerie, leaning on the doorway with her hands behind her back.

"Hello, Raven~" She cooed to him. Raven's eyes went wide, and his nether regions went large. She lay down next to him and began to feel him up. Raven blushed and asked,

"So what do you need help with?"

She climbed on top of him and whispered

"Sex Education…"

Raven began to fondle around with her breasts, they were C cups, and that was the perfect size in Raven's mind. He first began by circling around them with his fingers until he saw that her nipples were becoming fully erect with pleasure. He began to move his hands around her back and managed to find the hook to her bra. He swiftly undid it, and took the bra and threw it to the side.

"Raven~" She moaned in great pleasure as he began to suck and fondle with her nipples. He trail kisses down to her bottom area and felt her down there.

"My, my, Rena, you're getting quite wet~" He uttered in a sexy tone of voice. He slid the panties down and stuck his tongue into her region. Rena grabbed his hair and pushed him in farther, signaling his entrance. He began to lick all around the inside until Rena felt her climax about to come.

"R-Raven, I'm c-CUMMING!" She moaned as her fluids squirted all inside of Raven's mouth. He lapped up all of her fluids. They tasted like Honey, sweet and tangy. She pulled him up and whispered in his ear,

"My turn~"

Rena slipped down where Raven's shorts were. She unzipped them and threw them off, his manhood popped right out and was completely erect. She began to lick at the head very slowly, and Raven began to moan softly.

"Rena..." The word slipped right out of his mouth. She slowly caressed it with her hand and began to suck it. It was large, but nothing Rena couldn't handle. Raven began to moan louder and louder. She began to suck it more and more, until finally Raven gave the signal that he was Cumming.

"R-RENA!" He moaned noisily and came right in her mouth. Rena took the time to savor his semen's sweet flavor, and then proceeded to spit it out. They lie in a spooning position and fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning, Rena woke to find Raven's face pushed up against her breasts. She looked surprised and got up for breakfast. She sighed as she put on her panties and a tank top. Rena went downstairs to find that Eve had made breakfast and went to her Saturday classes. As Rena was preparing breakfast, the doorbell rang. Rena lazily opened the door. It was Eve.

"Good Mor-Oh! Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time!" Eve smirked as she looked up and down at Rena.

"Huh? Oh, no you didn't; what's up?" Rena asked.

"I just came to tell you that the village is short on hot water again, so you guys will need to shower together" Eve confirmed.

"(Mumbling to herself: stupid water towers.) Ok, thanks Eve!" Rena responded.

Rena shut the door and turned around. She froze, there was Raven, in the kitchen, and he was probably too tired to notice that she was awake, as he forgot to put a shirt on. Rena slowly backed up the stairs but was startled when someone called her name.

"RENA! DO WE HAVE ANY MORE WAFFLES?!"

It was Raven.

She sighed and went back downstairs to see him scavenging the pantries for food. Rena walked up to him and slapped him. He was startled and looked at her in confusion.

"I told you last time, they are in the fridge" Rena told him. She opened the fridge, and sure enough, they were right there. Raven was dumbfounded, but hey, that was typical Raven. They sat down to eat.

"So, who was at the door?" Raven asked.

At that moment, Aisha and Elsword joined the two; they were looking just like Raven and Rena.

"OH SNAP! ELSWORD GOT LUCKY LAST NIGHT!" Raven yelled while laughing hysterically. He then received a punch from everyone in the room. Rena mentioned about Eve stopping by.

"Well, in a nutshell, she told us that the village is short on hot water yet again, so you guys know the drill"

Aisha rolled her eyes and looked at Elsword, who was half-asleep while eating his Phoru-O's. Nobody really cared, it was like this all the time, and the pairings were the typical ones. It was a weekend, which was when Rena normally took her long baths, so Raven got the shower all to himself. It was nice, he had space and his hair could be free to go wherever. They finished eating and went back up to shower. Rena thought back on how he had defended her yesterday.

**Earlier yesterday, at University**

The gang was in 2nd period, where they all had Calculus BC together. Raven was dozing off as always, and Elsword was just goofing off in the back. They had the strictest teacher in the school for that subject, Miss Stella. She would constantly try to punish the students for getting something wrong, and she was a female dog in everyone's eyes, even Aisha, who was Class Council President.

"Get out your books and turn to page 87, we will be learning about parametric equations" Ms. Stella said. Anyone who didn't have their book was out of their minds. Rena searched through her bag, she couldn't find hers, and Raven noticed her shuffling around uncomfortably. He threw his book onto her desk and stood up.

"Miss Stella, I appear to have misplaced my book" He seemed too confident.

"Raven, if you can answer this question, then you are free, if not, you are to stay after school to clean the classroom"

She wrote the equation for solving for _e _on the board, and gave Raven the number _n_. Raven was unable to answer correctly, so he was to stay after school. He sighed and glanced at Rena, who seemed to be worried about him. He gave Rena the thumbs up and looked back at Ms. Stella, to which he nodded to. 3rd period they had separate, so they all met up at 6th, which was lunch. As usual, Raven was surrounded by girls, and he had to push through to make to his locker, and when he did, there was Elsword and Chung, waiting for him. Rena would normally mind the girls, but she was not present, so he was safe, for now.

"Why are you guys at my locker?"

"Well, when you went up there, Chung and I couldn't help ourselves, we got you a maid outfit" Elsword grinned and handed Raven the outfit. Everyone laughed, and Raven sweat dropped. Elsword then received a swift blow to his left jaw from the Blade Master. Chung stood there and laughed at Elsword, who was now on the floor in pain and agony. Raven walked away, anger covering much of his expression. Rena saw and waved to him, and almost immediately, his face turned into a smirk. He was about to walk over when three guys came over and started chatting it up with his girl.

"Hey, Rena, need a man to walk you home today?"

"She'll be in need of no assistance" The Blade Master looked furious, and the three random guys ran away as fast as they could.

"Thanks, Rae, I'll see you at lunch, ok~?" Rena smiled and Raven nodded.

Raven walked to lunch with a smile on his face. Elsword and Chung approached him.

"Well, someone got lucky in the hallway…" Elsword grinned. He had a bandage over his left jaw, from earlier. Raven let this one slide, and he continued to stride over to their table. All of his fan girls came over and were flooding him.

"Raven, can I have your autograph?"

"Raven, will you come to my table?"

This was a typical conversation, but this time, Raven just told them to buzz off, he was feeling good at that moment. Suddenly, Eve and Aisha burst into the cafeteria and ran straight towards him. When they arrived, they were straining for oxygeninside of their lungs.

"Raven…Rena….kidnapped" Aisha sputtered as she put a letter on the table.

_We have the girl._

_Come to the rooftops at 4 PM with 1 Million ED,_

_Or else she dies._

Raven scrunched up the letter and ran outside in frustration. He immediately climbed to the rooftops at only 12:30, and sat there, his blade ready.

"H-hey, where'd Raven go?!" Exclaimed Elsword.

**4 PM, the rooftops**

Raven was well hidden, and he had a plan sorted out, they would come from the door, and he'd ambush them, and save Rena. He only had 2,215 ED, so he was ready with his Nasod core at his side. He heard a whirring noise, only to see Rena beaten and bruised, and tied up, next to her, were those guys, the same ones Raven told off earlier. He didn't expect them there, and now he had no money, and now his plan failed. He was straining to think of another plan. The men stared at him and laughed.

"So, chump, where's the money?"

"I-I don't have it" Raven admitted

"You have the nerve to show up without the money?! So be it, grab the girl" The leader said.

The two guys pointed a gun at her.

"Submit yourself, and she lives, else, you know what will happen" The leader said.

Raven got on his knees with his sword down, and his hands behind his head.

"I submit, just let her go"

"RAVE-MMMMPH!" Rena tried to scream but the men quickly taped her mouth shut.

"Quiet, you little bitch" One of them ordered.

They each grabbed Raven and began to kick him and beat him.

"This is what you deserve!"

Rena watched in horror as her love was beaten mercilessly. Her body began to turn black, and her eyes grew red.

"Let go of him now" Rena seemed possessed. Her mana meter gained experience, and she immediately began to charge up as fast as she could. Rena was the most accurate huntress known to everything that lived, with the exception being the guys. The guys turned and spat in her direction. Rena easily broke free of the chains that restraint her thanks to her extreme strength boost. She charged her mana, and began to shoot the guys. Her accuracy was dead on, so the people were immediately impaled and died on impact of her powerful light arrows, enhanced by the spirit of nature. Raven was bleeding profusely and Rena turned back to normal.

"Raven!" She rushed over to his side and gave him a healing potion, he was still bleeding.

"R-Rena, I-I'm sorry" Raven spat out.

**Around the afternoon**

Raven was lying on the couch, while Rena was picking out his dried blood and bandaging his scars.

"Ouch, ouch!" Raven yelped.

Rena giggled; Raven was weaker when he was down. Aisha arrived home and whispered something to Rena; Rena nodded and scooted over.

"Adaline, cryiamine!" She cast a healing spell unto the both of them.

"Thanks, Aisha" Rena and Raven said.

"Anytime!" Aisha got up to do her work.

**After Dinner, in their room**

"Hey, Rena, why were you so bruised and beaten" Raven asked.

"…promise not to get mad?" Rena said.

"I'll try my best" Raven answered.

"Ok, well, um, I, I was…"

"Come on Rena, spit it out."

"Raped…"

Raven looked awestruck, what happened? He felt dizzy and fell over, but his eyes began to glow red. He seemed extremely angry, and got up and walked downstairs.

_Rena, I will protect you next time, this time will be the only time I will fail in my life. I love you, Rena…_

**Shadic: CUT! That's a wrap people! And yes, Raven did ditch the cleaning session! Please R & R before Raven kills me…**

**Raven: AHAHAHA! TOO LATE! *Chases Shadic***

**Shadic: *Runs for his life***

**Rena: I enjoyed it…**

**Elsword: Because you got laid!**

**Aisha: *Smacks Elsword* Keep it mature, a little.**

**Elsword: Oh I'm sorry Void Princess, did I upset her majesty?**

**Eve: What? No…**

**Rena: Thanks for reading! Be sure to R & R before Raven catches up to Shadic!**


End file.
